


For New Time's Sake

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 134: Auld Lang Syne.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	For New Time's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 134: Auld Lang Syne.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

For New Time’s Sake

~

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Scorpius shrugs. “Auld lang syne?” 

James huffs. “Scorpius—”

“Do you know what that means?” Scorpius interrupts.

James crosses his arms, trying not to look at Scorpius’ body. He’s still gorgeous, damn him. “I dunno. ‘Once upon a time’?”

“It means ‘for old time’s sake’.” Scorpius smiles. “Don’t you want to fuck me for old time’s sake?” 

James groans. “I shouldn’t.”

“That’s not a no.” Scorpius spreads his legs, and James spots the plug. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.” 

“Fuck,” wheezes James, crawling onto the bed. “Once more, then.” 

“Perfect.” 

~

When Scorpius rolls onto his stomach, presents his arse, and shoots a smirk over his shoulder, James stops breathing. He has to know what he looks like. 

“You’re killing me,” James mutters, his thumbs separating Scorpius’ cheeks. Grabbing the plug, he pulls it out, shoves it back in. 

“Fuck me, Jamie. Please!” 

James closes his eyes. The sheer need in Scorpius’ voice makes him ache. “I shouldn’t,” he growls. “I should leave you here, just like you left me.” 

Scorpius sighs. “For auld lang syne, Jamie. C’mon.” 

James sighs. “Fine.” Tossing the plug aside, he lines himself up and thrusts.

~

James isn’t gentle, he can’t be. He hates that Scorpius can do this, can control him by his dick. So he punishes him. 

He fucks him brutally, focussing on his pleasure, not Scorpius’, although from Scorpius’ writhing, that doesn’t seem to matter. 

He tries to finish as quickly as possible, but he can’t. This is Scorpius, he’s _beautiful_ , and unable to help himself, James slows, takes his time, recalling past times together. “Scorpius,” he whispers, voice breaking. 

Scorpius, braced against the bed, pushes up until his back’s moulded against James’ chest. And that’s how they fuck until they both come. 

~

When James pulls out of Scorpius, they both sigh. “Satisfied?” James mutters. “Off to get married now?”

Scorpius snorts. “Oh please. I told my parents I can’t marry her.” 

James goes still. “What?”

Scorpius slowly sits on the bed, looks up at him. “I’m not marrying her.” 

“When did this happen?” 

Scorpius shrugs. “Last night.” 

“Why didn’t you say?” 

“I just did.” Scorpius gives James a half smile that makes James’ heart skip. 

James swallows hard. “Why’d you come today?”

“To see if you’d forgotten me.” 

“You—” Growling, James tackles him. “Does it feel like I forgot you?”

Scorpius grins. 

~

They talk, kiss, apologise. And soon, they’re fucking again. 

It’s nothing like earlier, however. They take their time, move slowly, relearning each other, and when James enters Scorpius again, he’s gentle. At least until Scorpius wraps his legs around his waist and begs him to fuck him properly. 

When Scorpius tries to get up, James clings. “I’m just going to the loo.” 

James grins. “I always wanted to try waterspouts.” 

Scorpius rolls his eyes. “I’m not leaving,” he whispers. “Promise.” 

“You said auld lang syne, remember?”

Scorpius kisses him. “We’ll have plenty of new times, too.”

James sighs. “Promise?”

“Absolutely.”

~


End file.
